Guardians Of The Moon
by bluerain1984
Summary: The Sailor Scouts discover that the historic Captains of the Moon have returned. But will these legendary warriors be enough to defeath their new enemy, the Techno Sage? first in a minseries, leading to a major crossover event! OCAmy, 2ndOCLita pairing
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: We don't own Sailor Moon. But we do own our OC's, The Guardians. We hope you'll like this mini series of one shots, leading up to the big event {but we're keeping that a secret :)}And later on, we'll be doing some gags based on the Marx Brothers (who's stuff we don't own, either, though we find them hilarious). So enjoy!  
  
Guardians Of The Moon  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Sailor Scouts all met quietly in the night, under the full moon. Luna had sent out an urgent message. She told them all to meet tonight. When they had all arrived in the park, they gathered around the black cat, and listened to her tale.  
  
"Long ago," Luna the cat said to the assembled Sailor Scouts, "On the Moon Kingdom, in the early days of your mother, Queen Serenity's reign, before the Scouts were formed, the Kingdom was guarded by three valiant knights. They had no names other than The Captains, for they were captains of Queen Serenity's royal guard. The first was the Crimson Knight. With his Sword of Light, he guarded the palace. The second, The Silver Lady, with her Silver Starlight Shield, guarded the inner city. The third, the Golden Knight, guarded the outer city. One day, there was a battle with the forces of darkness, and the Earth called for help. The Captains answered, with Queen Serenity's blessing, and went to fight on behalf of the Kng of Elysian, your father, Darien."  
  
"My father?" he asked.  
  
"Your true father," she said. "But the Captains never returned. They fell in battle, against the Dark Knights of the Negaverse. But Elysian was safe, and the dark forces turned their attention to the Moon Kingdom."   
  
"That's so sad," Mina said.   
  
"Yes, sad indeed," Luna said, "But now the Guardians of the Moon Kingdom have returned."  
  
"WHAT?" they all asked.  
  
"Yes," Luna said, as she and Artemis unrolled an American newspaper. The front page read 'GUARDIANS AIDE IN BRINGING DOWN CRIME SYNDICATE"  
  
"You mean those American super heroes on the news are really Sailor Scouts?" Lita asked.  
  
"More or less," Artemis said. "When they died, Queen Serenity founded the Sailor Scouts. And sent the Captains' hearts and spirits to rest in the Moon Palace's cathedral."  
  
"If they've come back," Serena said, "does that mean there's an evil and powerful enemy coming that we need their help to defeat?"  
  
"That we don't know," Luna said. "But they will drawn to you, Serena. As the Heiress to the Moon Kingdom, they will seek you out."  
  
"So keep your eyes peeled. They could be anyone," Artemis said.   
  
"I remember the Captains," Sailor Pluto said, "The Crimson Knight was very handsome."  
  
-----------------  
  
Serena yawned as the girls walked down the street to the new high school.   
  
"High school starts way too early." she complained with another yawn. "We didn't have to get up this early in middle school."  
  
"Yeah, well we didn't have so far to walk in middle school," Rei said.   
  
"But at least we're together," Mina said cheerfully, "That's a plus."  
  
"Look at that!" Rini said, pointing. There, on the hill, was a large mansion, with many moving vans in the driveway.   
  
"Someone actually bought that dump?" Lita asked. "I hope they fixer-uppers." And just then, a blue and silver BMW came roaring down the hill. The girls jumped out of the way as the vehicle sped off.   
  
"Why those jerks!" the girls all cried.   
  
"They didn't even signal for a turn," Amy said, "How reckless!" They continued on, dropping Rini off at her school, and then going on to the high school. As walked through the parking lot, they saw the blue and silver car from the mansion.   
  
"Those maniacs are going to our school?" Serena said.   
  
"Maybe we should get life insurance," Rei remarked.  
  
----------------  
  
That morning, at their regular assembly, the girls were surprised to learn that the two new students were from America. The older of the two was a girl with long curly brown hair, named Kat. The other was a young man named Jim. His hair was light brown eyes were like two crystal pools.   
  
Lita took an immediate interest in him when they were introduced.  
  
"Hi," he said, "My name's Jim."  
  
Lita giggled and her face turned red as she took his hand, "Uh…I'm…I'm…"  
  
"Speechless?" he asked, joking.   
  
"Yes. I mean, No! I'm Lita," she said blushing even more.   
  
"Okay," he said warily. "Can I sit a the desk next to you?"   
  
"You bet!" she said enthusiastically. He sat down, and just as everyone was taking out their books, the new girl stuck her head in the doorway.   
  
"Oh James!" she called, "Jimmy! Over here!" she started waving, and he raised hi notebook up and covered his face. The new girl walked over, and put a lunch box on his desk. "You forgot your lunch, wittle bwoder," she said teasing him.   
  
"Gee, thanks, sis," he said through gritted teeth, "Can you excuse me, I'm talking to Lita here."  
  
"Oh Hi!" Kat said smiling nice pretty, " I'm Kat. I hope little Jimmy's being a good boy?" she said pinching his cheek.  
  
"Uh, yeah he is," Lita said, "Nice meeting you,"  
  
"You too. Later bud," Kat said to Jim.   
  
"Are sure you two are related?" Lita asked.  
  
"Unfortunately." he said sighing.   
  
-------------------  
  
Meanwhile, at the University of Tokyo, Amara and Michelle sat in class with Darien. The class was getting the usual lecture on macroeconomics and how it effects the world we live in day by day when the door opened. A tall young man with a head full of dark brown hair and dark sunglasses walked in, handed some papers to the professor, and then took a seat in the back. He folded up his sunglasses, put them in his pocket, and started taking notes.  
  
"Looks like competition for best student," Amara remarked quietly. She didn't like this guy. Then, he looked right at her, and winked. That added insult to injury in Amara's mind. She turned around and started paying attention to the lecture.  
  
"I think he's kind of cute," Michelle said.  
  
"Please," Amara muttered as she erased a misspelling, "He's just another pompous freshman, who doesn't bout anyone but himself."  
  
"Don't you think that's kinda harsh?" Darien said. "You don't even know him."  
  
"I don't have to know him," Amara said, "I'm a good judge of character."  
  
"Well, madam Judge," he said, "Did you know you're rubbing a hole through your paper?"  
  
Amara looked down and gagged.   
  
"You spent too much time around Serena," Michelle said as she got some paper out for her cousin.  
  
----------------------  
  
"48! 49! 50! 51!" an upper classman shouted as cream puffs disappeared from the table. Serena heard the counting, and came up.   
  
"What's going on?" she asked one guy.  
  
"The new girl's for your record, Serena!"  
  
"WHAAAAAAT!?!" she screeched. "No one can beat a record of 58 cream puffs in under ten minutes!" she shouted, making fists.  
  
"Well she just hit number 53 at eight and a half." he said, looking at his watch.  
  
"55! 56! 57! 58!" the students yelled, "59!! 60!! 61!!! 61 CREAMPUFFS IN 9.2 MINUTES!!!!" They all yelled as Serena's mouth dropped, and she started to cry. Then, Kat got on top of the table, and pointed to the sky as she declared, "And not an ounce gained!!" This made Serena furious, and she cried even harder.   
  
---------------------  
  
"I can't believe she beat my record!" Serena whined as they started the long walk home that evening. They were just coming through the parking lot as Jim got into the blue and silver car.   
  
Lita rushed over, and said beaming, "Hey Jim! Is this your car?"  
  
"Yeah, you like it?" he asked, he cheeks just barely getting red.  
  
"Heck yeah!" she replied, "I know we just met, but would you mind giving us a ride?"   
  
"I'm sorry, but my sister and I have to go meet our brother."  
  
"There's another one of you guys?" Serena asked.   
  
"Hello, Creampuff Queen," Kat said. Serena turned, and her face went red with rage, and steam whistled from her ears.  
  
"YOU!!!!" She screamed as she made a dive at the girl. "You record stealing twit!!!" she would have ripped her head off if the other girls hadn't held her back.  
  
"Calm down Serena!" Mina shouted as she held the left arm.  
  
"That record was all I had!" Serena whined, "I'll never be as smart as Amy or athletic as Lita! Creampuffs was all I had!!!!! WAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" she wailed as the water works started flowing again.  
  
"Geez, if I'd known you would were gonna have a conniption fit I wouldn't have broken that record," Kat said, "I only did it cause it was something to do. Guys around here really appreciate a girl with a god appetite," she said patting her stomach.   
  
"Only if the look like they walked off the runway," muttered Rei, who was half tempted to let Serena loose.  
  
"Let me make it up you," Kat started to say.  
  
"You'll give me a rematch?!" Serena said, eyes twinkling with hope.  
  
"Uh, no," Kat said, a sweat drop coming on her head, "I was think more like inviting you guys to our party this weekend.  
  
"A party!?!" They all said. The girls started jumping and talking all at once about it.  
  
"Okay," Kat said, inching towards the car, "I'll just your names on the guest list. Bye!" She jumped into the passenger seat, and said "Floor it Jim!" she yelled as she punched the gas.  
  
"Ow! My foot!" Jim yelled as the car shot off like a rocket.  
  
"Bye Jim!" Lita called, waving, her face red and eyes sparkling, "See you tomorrow!"  
  
"We've lost her," Mina said, bowing her head.  
  
"To the dark side," Rei confirmed.  
  
------------------------  
  
"What the heck is your problem?" Jim yelled as they ripped down the highway.  
  
"I got weird vibes from those guys," Kat said. "They're just, you know, powerful kind of…just plain weird, you know?"   
  
"Well they seemed nice to me," Jim said, "And we have a mission here. 'Look for the Princess'? Remember that?"  
  
"Well I invited everyone from school to our party," she replied, "One of them's bound to be her. And if not, we'll just move on to the next school, like always."  
  
"Well, let's hope she's here," Jim said. "I kinda like this place," and he had really liked that Lita girl.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
At the college, the new student was reading under a tree. And being observed by Amara and Michelle. Michelle grabbed her cousin's hand, and dragged her with her towards the tree.   
  
"Just say hello to him," Michelle said.  
  
"No!" Amara said jerking her hand away. "He has weird vibes!"  
  
"Oh come on," Michelle said, "He seemed interested in you in class."  
  
"He was also drawing in that weird notebook of his," Amara said. "If you like him so much, you go say hi."  
  
"Fine then, stand here and act stupid like Serena."  
  
"I am nothing like her!"  
  
"You've bee acting more and more like her every day," Michelle said, "Now prove me wrong by saying hi to him!"   
  
But before either of them could react, the Darien leaned in close to them and said, "So what are we talking about?"  
  
"Amara's acting like Serena." Michelle said.  
  
"What, again?" Darien said, mocking her. "Don't tell me, now are you going to start wearing you hair like hers? I admit, you might look kinda nice with a meatball head."  
  
"I do not want a meatball head!" Amara screamed. Then, she turned around, and gasped. "He's doing it again!" she yelled, pointing. "He's looking at us and writing in that weird notebook!"  
  
"Everyone's looking at us," Michelle pointed out. "All because you're acting like a child. I think we've discovered a new social disease," she said.  
  
"Yeah," Darien agreed, "Meatball Head Syndrome."  
  
"She looks fine to me," said a voice. They looked behind Amara, and there was the new guy. "I don't see spaghetti sauce coming out of her ears. In fact, I don't see anything in there."  
  
Amara spun around and said, "Why have you been spying on us!?"   
  
"Spying on you?" he replied, "You guys have been following me around all day. Actually, I find it kinda flattering. I didn't think too many girls would be too interested in me right off. However that does raise a poignant question about you, my friend," he said, pointing to Darien.  
  
"Whoa! Don't worry about me!" Darien said nervously, "I have a girlfriend and a kid!"  
  
"Then that makes you immoral, my friend," the new guy said. "That's awful, getting with a girl and having a kid. You should marry the girl, or at least get rid of the kid. Or better yet, get rid of both and we'll both have these lovely ladies." he said, putting his arms around both Amara and Michelle.   
  
"That does it!" Amara said, getting away from him.   
  
"Oh, come on, I was only kidding," he said. "Let's kiss and make up."  
  
"YOU!" Amara said, ready knock his block off. But then a blue and silver BMW pulled up nearby, and honked a horn.  
  
"Oh wonderful!" the new guy said, "It's my baby brother in shining chrome come to rescue me from the Distressing Damsel. If you don't think I'm too pretentious, or at the least a little bit rude, then please accept this invitation to my estate for a get together this Saturday. I warn you though, it's not for the faint of heart or weak of stomach. Just say that Jeremy Merlot sent you, and he will answer the door. And he is me! Toodles!" he said, leaping into the vehicle. It sped away in a cloud of dust, leaving the college co-eds staring in its wake.   
  
"Well wasn't that nice?" Michelle said, smiling. She looked down at the invite, and looked at the three cartoon caricatures of Jeremy and his two siblings smiling.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"So?" Kat asked Jeremy, "How did it go?"  
  
"It was a smash." he said, lounging in the back seat. "As much as can be expected, I think I've zeroed in on three of them."  
  
"Which ones?" Jim asked.  
  
"One was defiantly the Prince," Jeremy said, seriously and fully composed. "I'd recognize his family line anywhere."  
  
"And the girls?" Kat asked.  
  
"Not sure, but I know their energies." he said. "What bout you? Any luck?"  
  
"Not sure," Jim said. "We'll know better this weekend."  
  
"Jim, you didn't tell him," Kat said.  
  
"Tell him what?"  
  
"About you're new girlfriend!" Kat said, lifting her arms up and giggling.  
  
"What!?" Jim cried, embarrassed.   
  
"Jimmy got a girlfriend before me?" Jeremy asked, "That's not right!"  
  
"I didn't!" Jim said again.  
  
"He did!" Kat contradicted, "He's in love with an Amazon woman!"   
  
"Lita's not an Amazon! She's just really strong! And she's not my girlfriend!"  
  
"Oh please!"  
  
" I find it astonishing that Jim could find a girl before me!" Jeremy said, "It defeats the laws of nature!"  
  
"CUT IT OUT!!!" Jim cried.  
  
-----------------------  
  
That afternoon, the Sailors joined together at their favorite soda shop.   
  
"So there's three of them altogether," Mina said, "Two brothers and the sister."  
  
"You think they could be…?" Serena started to ask.  
  
"No way," Rei said. "But then again…who would have suspected that you were the Moon Princess?"  
  
"Hey!" Serena said offended.  
  
"She has a point," Amy said. "They could be the Guardians."  
  
"I don't believe it," Amara said. "He's too immature."  
  
"Well, if they are, they came just in time." Darien said, holding a news paper. "An electronics store was robbed last night by a bunch of guys in Ninja outfits."  
  
"So? We deal with soul suckers and that stuff," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah, but check this out," he continued, "The security guard said he shot seven rounds into one, it was like he didn't feel it."  
  
"Sounds paranormal to me," Michelle said. "This may be something."  
  
"Well, I still refuse to think that a comedian, a mouse, and a walking garbage disposal could be the legendary Captains of the Moon." Amara said, crumpling the flier.   
  
"Still, I still think we should attend this party of theirs and find out for sure." Amy said, looking at her copy. "It's worth a try."  
  
"As long as I have a chance to get my record back," Serena said. "I will not rest until I have beat 61 cream puffs in 9 minutes!" she declared.   
  
"And then I can go for the record!" Rini declared also. "I've been working on it too long!" 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Friday night, as the crescent moon shone bright in they stary sky, the Three Guardians- Crimson, Gold, and Silver- jumped from roof top to roof top as they observed the sleeping city. Each was dressed in dark, black body suits, with armor on their chests, arms and legs. Their faves were masked by tinted visors, and the Silver Guardian had a plate-like helmet on the crown of her head.   
  
"Kinda peaceful, ain't it?" Crimson said.  
  
"If you like monotony," Silver replied.  
  
"Do you think they will strike this store next?" Gold asked.  
  
"Reasonably sure," Crimson answered, "It's the only place the Techno Sage needs to hit to complete his weapon."   
  
"There they are," Silver whispered, pointing down at the store front. Dark shadows were surrounding the store, checking every corner, every window for security or anything else that might hinder them. Then, they cut the glass in the front window, and entered through the impossibly small hole.   
  
The Crimson Guardian extended his hand, and a beam of light appeared. He grasped it, and it turned into a glowing sword. "It's on," he said, the three leaping down from the roof top.  
  
Once on the ground, they raced to the store, and with a quick blast from his laser gauntlets to the lock on the door, Gold led the way inside. There, they were confronted by the Dark Mecha-Ninjas of the Techno Sage. The Ninjas threw poisoned stars at them, but Silver called forth the Silver Light Shield to protect them. Then, a dark cloud enveloped the building. And the sound of laughter echoed in the darkness.  
  
"You followed me here? And right into my trap." came the synthetic voice of the Techno Sage. He was cloaked in a veil of darkness and a half mask of metal and a half mask of clay covered his face. "Tonight shall be the end of you, Guardians."  
  
"Not if we have anything to say about it!" The lights flashed on, and standing between the Sage and the Guardians were the Sailor Scouts.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon!" said the pigtailed leader.   
  
"And I am Sailor Mini Moon!" said her smaller version. "And in the name of the Moon," they said together, "We shall punish you!"  
  
The Sage chuckled, and said, "How pathetic. They send children to fight me." Lightening flashed, and more Mecha-Ninjas appeared at his side. "Go, my servants!" he commanded. They charged, and the battle commenced.  
  
The Sailors dodged the attacks, though Sailors Moon and Mini Moon kept tripping over the precious electronics they were trying to protect. While the Guardians actually fought. Crimson cut down countless opponents with his sword, slicing through metal and wires, trying to get to the Techno Sage. Silver deflected blows with her Shield while using a hairy-karee dagger to destroy her attackers. While Gold blasted Mecha- Ninjas left and right with his laser gauntlets.  
  
Meanwhile, the other Sailors were having a tough time using their powers against their new foes. Nothing they did seemed to work. Their powers were almost useless. If they blasted one Ninja, two more took it's place. Even Sailors Uranus and Neptune were almost helpless.   
  
"How can they keep coming!?" Sailor Uranus cried.  
  
"Their made by a combination of science and black magic!" replied the Silver Guardian. "They were made to deflect your powers!"  
  
"But why ours and not yours?" screamed Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Because we adapt!" called out the Golden Guardian as he blasted more Ninjas. They fought on, even as the Crimson Guardian went into a duel with the Dark Sage. When one parried, the other thrust. The reaction of Crimson's White Light blade and the Sage's Dark Light blade was like two magnets coming into contact. They repelled each other, yet the blades were forced to make contact again and again.   
  
"As amusing as this has been, my friends," the Sage said, "I grow weary of this futile conflict." He jumped away from Crimson, and said, "I have the part I came for," as he made the component visible from beneath his cloak.  
  
"He's got the Nuetron Dynamo!" said Gold.  
  
"I suggest you get more effective allies," the Sage said as he swirled the cloak about him. He twisted and turned until he vanished into a dark sphere, taking his Ninjas with him.   
  
They looked around. The place was trashed. And the Scouts hung their heads in shame.  
  
"You idiots!" Silver screamed at them. "He's right! You're absolutely no help what so ever! You fight 'in the Name of the Moon', and let them get away? You're worse than the Cops!!"   
  
"Don't be too hard on them, Silver," Gold said. "They haven't been fighting the Techno Sage as long as we have. They don't know what he's capable of."  
  
"Then tell us," Mercury said. "Who is the Techno Sage, and why is he targeting technology corporations?"  
  
"We'll explain, but not now," Crimson answered as police sirens came in the distance. He extinguished his sword, and said, "Meet us tomorrow, and we will answere you questions."  
  
Then, using her own form of mystical powers, Silver clasped her hands, and formed a globe of white around the Guardians. Then, they also vanished.   
  
-----------------------  
  
Lita looked at the vacant desk beside her. Thirty minutes into history, and Jim still wasn't there. Her heart sank a little inside her chest. Where could he be? She wondered.  
  
Later when they met after school, they learned that all three siblings had not attended class.   
  
"Not even Jeremy?" asked Serena.  
  
"Nope," Darien said. "He just wasn't there. I mean, granted, we probably don't have the same classes everyday, but I checked around. He didn't even show up on campus."  
  
"I found a great relief," said Amara. "No scribbling in that creepy notebook about our every move."  
  
"You know, the other two had notebooks, too," said Mina. "I wonder what they write in them."  
  
"Hey!" called their friend Molly as she and Melvin came in and sat beside them.   
  
"We figured out what happened to the new kids," said Melvin, rubbing his eyes as his new contacts irritated them again.  
  
"It's all here in this week's variety pages in the paper," Molly said holding up the paper. On the head artical were the siblings, each in their goofiest pose. The title read, 'Teen Philanthropists Take Tokyo By Storm."  
  
"Philanthropists?" they all said together, flabbergasted.   
  
"You mean that clown is rich?" Amara cried. She knocked her head against the table.  
  
"Yup, Meatball Head Syndrome," Darien muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Serena questioned.  
  
"Nothing, dear," Darien replied.  
  
"So they're millionaires," Rei said. "What does that have to do with them being out of school?"  
  
"Duh," Molly said, "They have special permission to leave whenever they need to take care of business matters."  
  
"They're part of a triumbred technologies corporation. They have stock in every major company just to cover their bases. And each one has their own branch. Kat actually runs a record company! And Jim is the spokesman for the top martial arts academy in Hollywood. And their brother has helped produce every Hollywood blockbuster for the past two years!"  
  
"And on top of it all," Molly said, "They co-own their own technology corporation."  
  
"You mean Merlot Techno?" Amy asked, since she was the only one who would notice the name on most electronics in their group.   
  
"They just opened up a new corporate office here, in Tokyo." Molly said  
  
Melvin nodded, "And they're planning to host a huge celebration for the economy boost this will make!"   
  
"And they invited the whole school to a party this Saturday," Serena said in awe. "She's a millionaire?" she said, looking at the picture of Kat, smiling and making a peace sign, again.   
  
"And you were worried about a cream puff record," Rei said, mockingly.  
  
"That was important to me!" Serena argued. "And I didn't know she was mega rich before! Besides, she should have been more worried about her millions anyway instead of destroying my record, and acting like it was something she could do on a whim!"  
  
"Why don't you stop worrying about food, and grow up you big baby!" Rei said. They both stuck out their tongues at one another, and stared coldly at each other.  
  
"Pot calling the kettle black," came a familiar voice. "You know that's not a very good picture of me." They looked up, and there they were. The 'millionaire teens' themselves.  
  
Molly's face turned red as Jeremy took the paper, and said, "Actually, I think they got your best side. Mine, however looks like a reject from a wax figure museum."  
  
"At least you don't look like a deer in headlights," said Jim, blushing as he looked at his own photo.   
  
"I.. .uh…I kinda liked it," Lita said meekly - a tone no one ever thought to put with Lita.  
  
"Aww,. How sweet," Kat said. "Your girlfriend thinks your bad book photo is cute!"  
  
"I hardly know her!" Jim cried. Then, he rushed towards the restrooms, to hide from the onlookers.  
  
"Stop him, bro," said Kat.  
  
"On it!" Jeremy said, tackling his younger brother to the ground, and dragging him back. "You shouldn't be so rude as to run off in the middle of a conversation, Jimmy. Especially with such a pretty young lady." Then, Jeremy stopped short, looked at Amy, and said, "Oh, and who do we have here? What's your name, miss?" he said rather charmingly.  
  
Amy blushed, and said, "Anffnmy…" she mumbled, then clapping her hand over her malfunctioning mouth.  
  
"Sorry, didn't quite catch that, but it sounded rather exotic," he said with a charming smile.  
  
"Her name," Serena said, taking her friends shoulder in her hands, "Is Amy. And she's the smartest girl in school hands down!"  
  
"Serena!" Amy said, blushing.   
  
"Oh she speaks," Kat said sarcastically.  
  
"And with great eloquence," Jeremy added.   
  
"What do you three want?" Amara interrupted.   
  
"Want? We just came in for a soda and saw you guys sitting here," Kat said. "Figured we'd say hello."  
  
"And we thought it a great surprise to see that you all know each other," Jeremy said, squeezing in between Serena and Amy. "So, Darien," he said, "is this the Meatball Head you've been dating?"  
  
"Well…uh…."  
  
"If she's not," Kat said, "Are doing anything next weekend?" she asked Darien dreamily.   
  
"Hands off," Serena said, guarding him, "He's mine!"  
  
"And mine!" came Rini's meager little voice. She climbed over the back of the booth, and climbed on Darien's back.  
  
"Oh, Creampuff Queen has a Mini Me," Kat said. "And she's so precious!"  
  
"Guys, we better get our orders and leave," Jim said, "We're attracting a crowd." And many head were turned towards them in interest. Most of those heads had hands that held the variety pages.  
  
"Oh, look at the time," Jeremy said, looking at none existent watch on his wrist. "We really must be going. It's been delightful and delovely meeting you, Amy. Now If I could just get your number?" But he was cut short when Kat grabbed his ear and pulled.  
  
"Down, boy! Down! You need to learn good manners in public." Kat said as she dragged her older brother away from the booth. Jim grabbed a bag of carry-out food. "Bye guys. Bye Lita," he said as he rushed out after his siblings.  
  
"He remembered my name…" Lita said dreamily as they watched the three walk by the window.  
  
"Can you believe how shameless he acted!" Amara said, outraged. "Hitting on a high school girl ,and him in college!"  
  
Serena and Darien gave their friend an icy stare.  
  
--------------------------  
  
At their mansion, Jeremy was surveying the basement. "If we move the wine cellar back a few feet, we should have enough room for the Crystal Cavern." he said.  
  
"Well hurry up and get those computers set up," Kat said, her arms crossed. "We need to look for that Princess before we waste any more time."  
  
Jeremy removed a crystal shard from a box, and set it on the ground. Jim used chalk to make an outline of where the central command post was to be. Then, they stepped back, and watched as the crystal grew into the room. Sparkling rainbow colored prisms encased the walls, floor, and ceiling, until every inch was covered in pure, Silver Crystal. And to seal the crystal, Kat began to sing a song in a long forgotten language, her first soprano voice echoing, sounding like tiny bells ringing under clear water.  
  
And they were done. The majority of the old cellar had become The Crystal Caverns.   
  
"Nicely done" Jeremy said. He turned and walked over to a large expanse of crystal. On a small surface that jutted out from the rest, a keyboard seemed to emerge from the crystals. And flat space above became a screen. "Patience is a virtue, sis," he said over his shoulder. "Now we will put these samples in the computer and know for certain if our friends are who we think they are, or just ordinary shmucks."   
  
"I still think we should wait for the party," said Jim. "It'll easier to get samples from everyone that way."  
  
"But it'll take longer," Kat said, "And killing my social life by plucking hairs from all my classmates."  
  
"It'll just take a sec," Jeremy said, putting the different strands of hair into a cylinder. Then, he tapped a few keys, and the screen read the progress of the data transfer sequence. Each strand was analyzed, and the data recorded.  
  
"Alright, now hand me your samples from the other night." Jeremy said.   
  
"It was hard getting these the other night in battle," Kat said, getting out her dishes.   
  
"And some of mine are incomplete." Jim said.  
  
"We should still be able to use them," Jeremy said as he fed the samples into the computer. The system took in the data from these, and after five minutes, displayed it's results  
  
"Well, now we know," Jeremy said. "Serena and the others are the Scouts."  
  
"We've got a lot of training to do," Kat said, heading for the stairs. "And they need it desperately."  
  
"Hold on! Is that all you have to say?" Jim asked her angrily. "We finally found the Moon Princess, her court, and a possible heir to the throne of two kingdoms, and all you have to say is 'we'll need practice'?"  
  
"They're kids!" she yelled. "They're untrained, undisciplined! They nearly got us all killed last night!"  
  
"We were kids too when we found out who we were," Jeremy reminded her. "You and Jim are still kids. Just because you were the top trainer of the Moon Army in those days, when you were stronger and wiser than you are now, doesn't mean you have the right to call them what you want. Especially not our royal Princess."  
  
"And she was only a baby when we went away to fight," Jim said. "She didn't have us to train her properly, like Pluto did."  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" Kat said. "The Princess from Pluto was my favorite student! Top of her regiment! Why do you think I recommended her to the Queen for the Scout program? Why I insisted she take the Key? She was ready. These kids aren't! Honestly, I don't know how the world hadn't fallen to the Negaverse." she said, climbing the stairs slowly. "When you tell them, send them to me. They'll get the training they should have had a long time ago." she said, leaving her brothers in the room.   
  
"She's right," Jim said. "They should have been trained. But they also need new weapons."  
  
"I'll handle that," Jeremy said. "You go on to bed, buddy. You've got school tomorrow."   
  
Jim looked at his older brother…his commander…and went back upstairs, too.   
  
-----------------------  
  
The Techno Sage sat in his lair and marveled at his new ultimate weapon. Electrodes, cables and wires protruded from his body and linked him into every inch of his electronic hive. Neutron Cannon was finally completed and ready for testing but on what would he unleash it's destructive power?  
  
"Show the city of Tokyo." He ordered his Mecha-Ninjas, and glowing orb appeared with image of the city glowing brightly upon it. "Yes. I think that I shall begin with destruction of those meddlesome Guardians." He said looking at Merlot mansion. "Yes, they shall be the first to feel my wrath."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Cars were lined up so far they circled around the mansion and spilled into the streets. Music blasted loud from every door and window. And all three siblings greeted various guests.  
  
"Welcome to the Merlot Estate," Jeremy said with his charming, sparkling white smile, "come in and partake of our fine food! Just please don't partake our fine silver, and most definitely don't partake the kitchen sink!"  
  
"High school guests in the parlor," Kat said, directing everyone, "College in the dining room. We will all meet outside in the garden in a few hours. No outside food or drink," she added as a guy tried to smuggle in a six pack.   
  
"Hi," Jim said to each person at the door, "glad you could make it. Please, make yourself at home."  
  
This was the state of affairs that the Scouts found themselves in as they arrived.   
  
"Oh my! Look at this artwork!" Amy said, "It must be priceless!"  
  
"They have a live band!" Rei said. "Later! I'm going to go dance."  
  
"I wonder if Jim can leave the door long enough to give me a tour of this place," Lita said as she turned back to the front entrance.   
  
Serena turned into a room, and her jaw dropped. "Look at all that FOOD!!!" she said in ecstasy. "CREAMPUFFS!!!" she exclaimed. She rushed over and started gobbling morsels left and right.   
  
Meanwhile, Kat had taken over door duty. "Hello, thanks for coming. Have a good time. What was your name again?" But then she noticed a baseball cap walk by. She turned, and picked up the little pink haired party crasher. "And who do we have here," she asked party crasher.  
  
"I'm P.J. Popover," she said in a indignant, meager little voice. "A high school person."  
  
"Oh really?" Kat asked. "Either years of smoking has stunted your growth or you're a midget, and I don't think you're either one." She tucked the child under her arm, and carried her inside. Kat went straight to the dinning room where she knew Serena would be. She tapped Serena's shoulder, and the blonde girl turned around. She was in the middle of a cupcake when Kat held up Rini- who had by this time lost the hat- in between them. "Lose your Mini Me?" Kat asked, putting the little girl down.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay home," Serena said, annoyed.  
  
"But I've never been to a big party like this before!" Rini said, making little fists. "I never get to go anywhere that's fun!"  
  
"That's cause you're not old enough to go anywhere that's fun!" Serena said.   
  
"Far be it for me to tell a teen mom how to raise her kid, but I think you have a discipline problem," Kat said.  
  
"What? What did you say??" Serena asked, shocked that someone could have guessed who Rini was, even a little.  
  
"You have a discipline problem," Kat said a bit louder, "Are you deaf as well as dimwitted?"  
  
"Why don't you take your nose out of our business," Serena said, stuffing her face again. By now, she'd been joined by Rini.  
  
"I see you're enjoying the food," Kat observed.  
  
"Yeah," Rini said, "Who'd you get to cater?"  
  
"I did," Kat said proudly, "I have degrees from two culinary institutes."  
  
"Wait a minute," Serena said, "You're in high school!"  
  
"Summer program," Kat said. "Took two years."  
  
"Well…that's still not impressive," Serena said.  
  
"But you're still enjoying my baklava," Kat pointed out.  
  
"Yeah well…You broke my record," Serena said, faltering.  
  
"So what?" Kat said.  
  
"So, I challenge you to a rematch!" Serena said.  
  
"You're on!" Kat replied.  
  
"I want in on this!" Rini added as they all marched to the kitchen.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Mina, Amara, Michelle, and Amy walking around, following Jeremy as he gave a brief tour.   
  
"And to your right, you'll see the library," Jeremy said.  
  
"So many books!" Amy said, "How do you find time to read them all?"  
  
"I don't," he replied. "Kat and Jim do. I'm just a collector."  
  
"You have a beautiful home," Mina said, "I would just love to be able live in a place like this...And host parties…and decorate the rooms," she said dreamily.  
  
Jeremy sidled up next to Mina, and said, "You know, they say that blondes have more fun than most others. Is that true, or is that just your opinion?"  
  
"Well, uh…I don't know" Mina said, blushing.  
  
"So then it's not true!" he said, faking distraught. "How dare you lead a poor innocent boy on like that? And you," he said, turning to Amy, propping up on a table, "I still don't have your number."  
  
"Well, uh…" Amy said, nervously.  
  
He took her hands in his, got on one knee, and said, "Marry me, and we'll share our hopes, dreams, and towels together."  
  
"J…Jeremy!" Amy said, flustered and blushing.  
  
"What's down there?" Amara said, pointing to a door under the stair case, "What's that door go to?"  
  
"Oh, uh…That's just the wine cellar," Jeremy said, "Nothing of interest down there. Now if you follow me this way," he said, ushering the girls out of the room, "I'll show you where the last resident did himself in. He's probably still hanging around up there."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Back downstairs, in the kitchen, Lita, Rei, and Jim had just come in to see Kat and Serena in the rematch of the century.   
  
"What's going on?" Jim asked.   
  
"What happened to Rini!?" Rei said, kneeling beside the green colored child.  
  
"She couldn't go on after 30," one kid said, "These girls are tied, so far."  
  
"No more cream puffs…." Rini moaned. All the while Serena and Kat were stuffing their faces with creampuffs in a ceaseless motion of grabbing and gulping. While the bystanders shouted the numbers, "52, 53, 54, 55, 56, 57, 58..." Some counters held their breaths, for Serena had stopped at 59...and then she fell over. And the sound of people chanting, "60, 61, 62, 63! YAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!" they all cheered as Kat wiped her mouth off with a napkin, sipped some water, and got up from her chair. She walked over to Serena.  
  
"If you can't take the heat," Kat said, "Get out of my kitchen."   
  
"Are you ok, Serena?" Lita asked her friend as she helped her up.  
  
"No more creampuffs…" Serena groaned.  
  
"I think she's finally full," Rei said as she carried Rini.   
  
"Where'd Jim go?" Lita asked, looking around. He and Kat were both gone.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"What's your problem?" Jim asked his sister when they were alone in the library.  
  
"She challenged, I accepted," she replied. "Especially when it comes to food."  
  
"But she's…she's…" Jim said, flabbergasted.   
  
"Please," Kat said, leaning against the wall, "Some princess! No one insults my cooking and gets away with it."  
  
"Keep your voice down," Jim said, "Do you want some to hear you?" But unbeknownst to them, they were being listen in on. Sailor Pluto, in disguise, had made it inside, and was now listening intently to their conversation.  
  
"You're still they same, ma'am." she said quietly to herself.   
  
AN: Please, don't stay silent! Review! 


	3. Chapter Three

AN: Here's the big fight! Enjoy, my peoples!  
  
Chapter Three.  
  
"Amara, where are you going?" Michelle asked as they snuck off around the corners and corridors of the old house.  
  
"To see what's in that wine seller." She told her cousin. "Something fishy is going on here in this house, I can feel it, and we're going to find out what." When they were sure that no one was watching them they ducked quickly in through the wine seller door and walked stealthily down the stairs.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Michelle exclaimed then they came to the bottom and beheld the crystal caverns in all their beauty.  
  
"This is major." Amara said walking over to the computer console.  
  
"This proves it. They are the Guardians." Michelle said.  
  
"This proves that they're not just regular people but I don't see how it proves that they're from the Moon kingdom." Amara argued.  
  
"Come on, Amara, what else could convince you. They are the Guardians and they're here to help us. Look at all this fabulous technology from back home. Don't you remember the old Crystal Control Center where we fought the last battle of the Moon?"  
  
"I admit that it does look deceptively like home." Amara admitted. "But let's not jump to any conclusions until we've checked everything out thoroughly"  
  
Then, they heard from behind them, singing. Their eyes widened as the familiar melody graced their ears:  
  
Sun and stars, Moon and sky  
  
Guide me on through the night.  
  
Sight beyond sight, years beyond years  
  
Ever loyal, ever true!  
  
Beloved Moon, guide me on…  
  
They turned around and they stood there; Jeremy, Kat, and Jim, all three. As they sang the song of the Moon again, three crystals glowed. The shards hung on necklaces they each wore, and for a brief moment, Amara and Michelle saw their true forms. Jeremy was taller then ever, his face covered by a thick beard. Kat was a tall woman with a regal air about her. And Jim, though still younger then his fellow Captains, was the warrior he truly was. All three were dressed in splendid armor, with long billowing capes on their shoulders, and their insignias- Crimson, Silver, and Gold- were etched into their breastplates. Then, just as suddenly as the vision appeared, it was gone, and three youths stood before them again.  
  
"So quick to judge," Jeremy said seriously. "Do you believe now?"  
  
"How could you remember that song…?" Amara said, crying. "I didn't even know the words until now. My entire life, all I've known was the melody…"  
  
"Because they were the ones who wrote it." said Trista as she descended the stairs. "They were the first to serve…They are the Captains. The Guardians. And I was their student. I remember you being taller, ma'am," she said to Kat.  
  
"I was a different person, then." she replied.  
  
"Not so much. Gold is still best behaved of you three."  
  
"He also used to wet the bed," Jeremy muttered.  
  
"Bro!" Jim said, blushing.  
  
"And you still don't know when to be serious." she said to Jeremy.  
  
"You never could take a joke, Pluto. Its true, I grew a bit cynical in my old age."  
  
"What's your excuse now?" Kat said, crossing her arms.  
  
"If you are done," Amara said, "Then please show us around this incredible facility."  
  
"Alright, where to begin?" Jeremy said, clasping his hands. "This is the control room, over there is the bio-med scanner, and that room over there, is the training room."  
  
"That's my department," Kat said. "I developed the system as mix of holograms, V. R. simulation, and gymnastics. Other than that, we use the weight training room upstairs. But this room helps us figure out attack strategy in real time reaction."  
  
"Give her enough time, she'll never stop talking about it," Jim said.   
  
---------------------------  
  
A short time later, when they had concluded the tour of all the Crystal Caverns had to offer, the six new allies returned to the party upstairs. They found the other Scouts in quite a state. Lita had a table set up and was arm wrestling guys one at a time, Mina was flirting with every college aged guy in sight, while Rei held Serena's head while the poor girl threw up into a potted plant.   
  
"I think I need some tea," Jeremy said, heading towards the kitchen.  
  
"I think I'm gonna get in on some of this action," Jim said, rolling up his sleeves, heading for the arm wrestling table.   
  
"Be careful Jim," Michelle said. "She really likes you."  
  
"She'll either tear off your arm or let you win," Amara told him.  
  
"I'll get the mop," Kat sighed as she looked at the mess around them.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Outside the mansion, the Techno Sage loomed in the sky overhead, with his Neutron Cannon, powered by the Neutron Dynamo, ready to bring down his foes.   
  
"Ready the Cannon!" he commanded his Mecha-Ninjas. They aimed the weapon at the estate and flipped all the switches to green.   
  
"FIRE!!!!!" he shouted. The fantastical weapon shot out a blazing projectile of light and energy, which surely should have struck its intended target, if it had not been for the fact that the Guardians' home was shielded by a dome of crystalline energy. The force-field rippled as it was struck, and though it absorbed the main force of the blow, the ground still shook violently from the impact.   
  
----------------------------  
  
The guests inside felt the ground rumble and shake beneath their feet. Many fell, frightened by the sudden earthquake, others started running in panic out the doors and into the garden.  
  
"What's going on?" Serena said as she and the Scouts ran out into the front yard.   
  
"It's the Techno Sage," Darien said, "We're under attack!"  
  
"But that's impossible!" Amy said, "He doesn't know who we are!"  
  
"But he knows who we are," Jim said as he and his siblings stepped outside.  
  
"Just who are you anyway?" Serena asked.   
  
The three stood still. Jeremy held out his right arm, holding a crystal shard in his hand. The shard glowed bright red, and a red light enveloped his body. In seconds he had turned into the Crimson Guardian. Kat held her right arm high, and a silver light covered her from head to toe as she turned into the Silver Guardian. And Jim held his arm straight out in front as he was covered in golden light, and transformed into the Golden Guardian.  
  
The Sailor Scouts were amazed. They stood frozen as they looked at the Guardians in shock, disbelief, and utter confusion.  
  
"Why are their transformations cooler than ours?" Serena whined. "They can't be cooler than us!"  
  
"Makes my dumb old rose look pretty pathetic," Darien said.   
  
"Then try these," Crimson said. They drew out several crystal chains and tossed them to the Scouts.   
  
As each Sailor Scout held a crystal, the gems glowed and they called out the names of their patron planet. In a vast kaleidoscope of color and light, they transformed.   
  
"Wow! These crystals are amazing!" Said Sailor Venus as she and the Scouts checked out their brighter and more vibrant uniforms.  
  
"Hey! What about us?" Serena and Rini said.  
  
"You've already got you own crystals," Sailor Mars said, peeved.  
  
"Oh, right!" Serena said, "Moon Heart Crystal Power!" she and Rini called. And with flashes of pink light, they became Sailor Moon and Mini Moon. Serena looked at her Wand, but it had changed! "Hey," she said, "My wand is made of Crystal!"  
  
Darien held up his crystal, and as he was covered in white light, he transformed into Tuxedo Mask, but now, he had no top hat, and his cape rested on armor shoulder plates.   
  
"You look much better, your majesties," Gold said to them.  
  
"I'm tired of your theatrics!" cried out the Techno Sage. "Prepare to die!!"   
  
"He can't harm us with the shield up, can he?" Silver asked Crimson.  
  
"I'm pretty sure," he replied. "But all the same, we'd better stop him."  
  
Gold turned to the Scouts, and said, "Sailor Scouts, are you ready to face the greatest evil known to man kind?"   
  
"Always!" Sailor Jupiter responded.   
  
"ENOUGH IDLE NONSENSE!" screamed the Techno Sage as he aimed his cannon directly at them. He pulled a switch, and fired at them again, but they leaped away as the neutron beam ripped through the shield and struck the ground outside the house. It left a smoking crater where the Scouts had stood seconds before.  
  
"Wow," Sailor Moon said, "That thing could really singe my hair!"  
  
"Focus!" shouted the Silver Guardian. "Some princess you turned out to be," she said as Mecha-Ninjas descended from the sky. The Scouts and Guardians ran along the expansive roof top of the mansion as they dodged laser shots and poisoned shurikens. "Concentrate on blasting those things!" she shouted as she turned and sliced the head off a Ninja with her dagger.   
  
"But how?" Shouted Sailor Mercury as she leaped onto the roof of the gazebo.   
  
"Find the power within!" shouted Crimson.  
  
"Use the righteous fury!" called Gold.  
  
"Righteous what?!" shouted Sailor Jupiter. Just then, she was faced with a Ninja. She was about to use her Thunder Clap, but a second Mecha Ninja was sneaking up on her.  
  
"Jupiter!" screamed Mercury. Then, by instinct, she raised her arms and shouted, "Mercury Ice Crystals!" and between her fingers appeared long, icy blue, dagger like shards. She threw them at the Ninjas, and the ice crystals impaled the faces, arms, and backs of Jupiter's attackers.   
  
"Wow!" was all Jupiter could say as she and Mercury joined back up to help Venus and Mars. Mars had discovered the Dragon's Fire Arrows, and was shooting them left and right at their enemies whist Venus threw the Stars of Light. Meanwhile, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto were cutting down, smashing, and blasting away Mecha Ninjas by the dozen with their newly empowered saber, mirror, and key. And as Tuxedo Mask drew out his cane, it transformed into a samurai sword, with roses engraved down the side of the blade. During all this time, Sailors Moon and Mini Moon were handling things in their own fashion; they were running around screaming while the Ninjas chased them, and smashed into each other.   
  
"Is she for real?" Crimson asked, referring to Sailor Moon.  
  
"Afraid so," replied Mars. Then, as the Techno Sage fired again, the Crimson Guardian jumped up and slashed at the Sage with his Sword of Light, and the Sage repelled the attack with his Dark Sword.  
  
"Amusing, but your new toys do not make any difference." said the Sage as he stared Crimson down.  
  
"No, but maybe this will!" Sailor Moon said, standing atop the laser. "Now let's see," she said, bending down over the controls, "What do these do?" she pushed button over button, switched every switch off and on in an erratic succession until the controls lit up, sputtered, and smoked.  
  
"No! Stop that, what are you doing?!!?!" screamed the Sage as he continued his duel, "You'll overload the cannon and kill us all!!!"  
  
"Sorry, can't hear you," Sailor Moon said with a smile as she continued to mess around with buttons and switches. Then, she and the Crimson Guardian leaped down from the cannon to the ground.   
  
"Do your thing, Silver!" Crimson shouted as the Scouts met together in the stables.  
  
"I'm on it!" she replied as she brought her arms down. As her wrists touched, from her hands came The Silver Starlight Shield, engulfing them, and protecting them as the cannon burst apart in a fiery, chaotic explosion of energy, which cracked and shattered the clay half of the Techno Sage's mask, and threw him to the ground. As the debris smoked on the ground, the Guardians looked at their foe's face.  
  
"Is that-?" Silver said, sounding afraid.  
  
"The Onyx Crystal," said Gold. It was embedded in the Techno Sage's forehead, and then, he removed the cracked, and sparking cybernetic half of the mask. His horridly disfigured face was revealed to them.  
  
"Now you see me as I truly am," he said, his voice low with pure malice. "This is not the end, Sailor Scouts," he said, reaching up with his hand, "Nor for you, Guardians. Far from it. You will soon meet your deaths. And I will relish it." With that, he swirled and twisted up into a black orb, and floated away into the sky, far from sight.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"So you guys are the Guardians," Serena said quite seriously after they had turned back into their normal selves. They now sat in the mansion, alone amidst the post party/battle mess.  
  
"Yeah, who'd have thunk it?" Kat said as she sat on the edge of the pool table.  
  
"Looks like we're in for a lot," said Darien, as he rose from his seat. "What I don't understand is, who is this Techno Sage, and what is he after?"   
  
"That's just it," Jeremy said, leaning against the far wall of the billiard room. "We don't know. He showed up back in America not long ago and started robbing electronics wearhouses. We fought him, but every time, he adapted his hench-bots so they could beat us."  
  
"We finally had to combine our mental and technological resources to create better weapons, and upgrade what we already had," said Jim. "But even then, we were still no match."  
  
"So, we decided to search for the Moon Princess and her court," Kat continued. "We did pretty much everything, but nothing worked. Until we sent a message over cyberspace. That's when we got an anonymous response that originated here, in Japan. It sent news clippings of you guys, The Sailor Scouts. So we figured you were somewhere here."  
  
"And then it was just a matter of time before we packed our bags and flew on over," said Jeremy. "Now we're all here, and the rest is history."  
  
"But what do we do now?" asked Amy. "I have to admit, we are untrained to fight someone this powerful."  
  
"Leave that to me," said Kat. "I am the best there is."  
  
"You?" Serena asked, skeptical, "You're barely older than most of us."  
  
"But she trained me," Trista said. "And the truth is, she was basis for the Scout program. All your techniques, and the idea of an elite force of female warriors originated from her and her strategies."  
  
"Cool, so you're kinda the first Sailor Scout," Lita said.   
  
"Eh, more or less," Kat said with a smirk.   
  
"There's just one thing that bothers me about all of this," Jeremy said.  
  
"What's that, bro?" Jim asked.  
  
"I still haven't gotten your phone number," Jeremy said as he leaned in, and looked earnestly at Amy. She backed away from him nervously.  
  
"Did you ever find out who sent that e-mail?" Darien asked.  
  
"We might be able to answer that," said Luna as she, Artemis, and Diana jumped out from Rini's discarded backpack from earlier that evening. "Forgive us for the secrecy, but we were hoping beyond hope that we had found you, after our own long search."  
  
"And we didn't want to give away any important information that might have out any of you in jeopardy." Artemis added.  
  
"So you little sneaks are still around, eh?" said Jeremy.  
  
"We've been wandering when you would show your whiskers, you old busy body," said Kat as she bent down to give Luna's head a scratch.   
  
"Geez, how old are you two?" Jim said as he picked up Diana. "And where did this kitten come from?"  
  
"My time," Rini answered.   
  
"Which poses more interesting questions," Jeremy said. "But it's beyond late, and I have meeting tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, geez!" Kat said, "Can't you take a day off?"  
  
"Time is money, although money is certainly not time," Jeremy said. "Anywho, shouldn't you kiddies be off home?"   
  
"No way!" Serena said, jumping up, "I wanna see the rest of this house!"  
  
"A sleepover!" Jeremy said, clapping his hands, and grinning from ear to ear, "Capital idea! I know who my bunk buddy is," he said, looking over at Amy. She blushed as Kat walked over to her brother and led him away.  
  
"You are going upstairs. They will sleep in the east wing."  
  
"Ow OW! Sis, come on! You're gonna cause permanent damage!" he whined as she dragged him up the stairs.  
  
"You're already permanently damaged," she replied.  
  
"How did I get born into this family?" Jim sighed as he walked upstairs to fetch some extra sheets for their guests.   
  
AN: I hope you guys like how things are going. Let me know if you have any opinions or complaints. Please review! 


	4. Chapter Four

AN: Sorry for the wait. Here's chapter four!   
  
Chapter Four.  
  
The next morning the scouts all awoke bright and early and walked down stairs to the kitchen where Kat had prepared for them a lovely American style breakfast of pancakes, toast, hash browns, scrambled eggs, and cinnamon roles, which Serena gobbled down with almost a whole pot of coffee.  
  
"Anymore coffee, have some coffee, where's coffee? Coffee, Coffee, Coffee!" She was a buzzing around the breakfast table like a swarm of bees.  
  
"Okay," Darien said, handing Kat Serena's cup to pour down the sink, "No more for you, hun."  
  
"Some people just can't take it," Rini said sipping her chocolate milk.  
  
"She'll be hyped up on that stuff all day," Amy said, shaking her head. "We'll never get her to calm down."  
  
"Well serves her right," said Rei, "She would have over slept big time if we hadn't given her some."  
  
"Ooh, what's this?" Serena asked, picking up a very expensive vase from a mantle.   
  
"Not the Ming Vase!!!" Jim, Kat, and Jeremy all yelled as Serena fumbled. Jim leaped from his chair, held out his arms, and slid along the kitchen tile, just barely catching the vase.  
  
"That was amazing!" said Lita. "Where'd you learn to do that?"  
  
"Three years of JV football, two of Varsity baseball, and seventeen years of Kat's klutzieness."  
  
"Hey, I'm not a klutz anymore!" she replied as she knocked over the coffee pot. She laughed nervously as everyone stared at her.   
  
"And you trained an army?" Amara said sarcastically.  
  
"That's right, and I'll train you sorry bunch!" Kat declared. She stood up, and made a fist, "I'll make you fighting machines by Tuesday morning! Even if it's the last thing I do!!"  
  
"Yeah…I got a previous engagement," Jeremy said, slinking off.  
  
"We've got school," Amy stated as she and some of the girls started to sneak away.  
  
"I think I'll head back to bed," Serena said, grabbing Rini's hand.   
  
"NO EXCUSES!" Kat yelled, making everyone jump and run back inside the kitchen. "Downstairs NOW!"   
  
-----------------------------  
  
"This is the Crystal Cavern!" Kat shouted as she paced in front of the Scouts, now in full battle attire, "And this is the V. R. training room," she continued, sweeping her arms around the large, empty white room. "This is where, one by one, you will be tested for strength, agility, endurance, and intelligence."  
  
"In that case, Serena's already failed," Mini Moon said.  
  
"Why you little!" Sailor Moon said, ticked off.  
  
"Silence in ranks!" Kat shouted. "Before you are drilled, Sailor Pluto shall demonstrate each maneuver. Monster Come Forth!" And at her command, a huge ogre appeared, with one large eye on the center of it's skull, and two long, curving horns that rose up from just behind it's ears. It snarled at Sailor Pluto and swung it's heavy, spiked battle axe at her. She leaped into the air, dodging the blow, and with her Key, she quickly disarmed, beat back, and destroyed the monster.   
  
"It should be that easy for the rest of you," Kat said when Sailor Pluto returned to her position in the ranks. "Key word 'should'. Jupiter, you seem pretty confident. Let's see what you can do. Monster come forth!" This time, the ogre that appeared had three eyes and four curved horns.  
  
"Okay, I can do this," Jupiter said. She extended her arm, and called, "Jupiter Thunder Whip!" the whip appeared in her hand, but before she could raise her arm, the ogre grabbed the whip's other end, and lifted and swung Jupiter up in the air. As it twirled her about, she screamed, "Someone get me down!!!! AAAARHRRRRRRGGGGHHH!!!!" she shrieked as the ogre let go of her whip, and threw her against the wall. She smacked the wall, and slid down, crumpling up on the floor. But she was alright.   
  
Kat shook her head "Monster one," she said, walking over to Jupiter, "Scout zero." She leaned over Jupiter, and said, "Never, ever declare your attack. It gives your enemy a chance to counter it. Do all of you do that before you fight?" she asked the rest of them. They all looked down, and nodded in shame.  
  
"What imbecile taught you that?" she asked, getting frustrated.  
  
"I did," Luna said sheepishly.  
  
"Luna, Luna," Kat said, shaking her head in disapproval, "With all your years you should know better."  
  
"Seemed like a good idea at the time," Artemis said, joking.  
  
"Well trust me, it's not a good idea." she said.  
  
"It's down right foolish if you ask me," Jeremy said, "We wouldn't have made it as far as we have if we had used such immature, childish tactics."  
  
"Do you think it impresses them or something to call out your attacks?" Jim asked, angrily.  
  
"You…You think it's stupid too?" Jupiter asked, sullenly.  
  
"I think it can get you killed," Jim said. "Did you your enemies ever do that?"  
  
"No…" Sailor Moon said, "But we…"  
  
"But nothing," Kat said. "This foolishness stops now! You will learn the right way to vanquish an opponent: Quickly and without mercy! Your enemy won't show you any mercy, and so you must not show them mercy. And I don't care how long it takes, you will learn to perfect your attacks. And if you think I'm being to harsh, too cruel, or just plain mean," she said to Sailor Moon's face, "Then I suggest you leave now."  
  
"Bye!" Sailor Moon said, turning quickly and heading for the door, followed by Mini Moon.   
  
But Kat grabbed them both by the pigtails, and demanded, "Where do you think you're going?!?" she dragged them both back to the line up, kicking and whining. She stood them up against the wall, and got in Sailor Moon's face. "You're the Princess! The troops rally behind you! You are the reason they fight! You will learn to be a leader. One worthy of respect, and of the sacrifice of those who are willing to go into battle for you. Such were all the women of your line, and so you will be too. Now get in there and face that ogre!!!!" she shouted, pointing to the computer simulation, which now had six arms, twenty eyes, and three horns. All the while, Sailors Moon and Mini Moon cringed, and cried.  
  
"This is gonna take a while," Kat muttered as she rubbed her temples, and Sailor Moon and Mini Moon ran willy-nilly all over the room, dodging axe swings, screaming at the tops of their lungs.   
  
"All right," Jeremy said, transforming into the Crimson Guardian, "I'll handle this." With one swipe of his sword, he took the monster down. It disintegrated into a billion particles of light.  
  
"That is how you take down a monster. Sailor Moon," he said, holding out his sword, "Take this."  
  
"But…but that's your sword," she said.  
  
"This was your father's sword. I think he'd want you to have it. Besides, Jim can make another one."  
  
"Wow," Sailor Moon said. "My father's sword. Tell me about my father."   
  
"What would you like to know?" Crimson asked her.  
  
"Tell me as much as you can about him. I know a lot about my mother, but my father, I've never heard about."  
  
"That's probably because he died when you were still just a baby." Crimson told Sailor Moon, turning away from her. It was obviously a painful experience for him. "He died in battle against the forces of the Negaverse and he loved you and your mother very much. That's all that I can tell you about him." Sailor Moon understood, or at least, she thought that she understood.  
  
"So, you didn't know him very well." She said.  
  
"Oh, I did know him very well. There was no man that I trusted more and that was perhaps a mistake on my part and his. He was a good and honorable man who had only one vice and that was his honor. He let his honor get in the way of coming home. He would not quit the field of battle. He tried to but…" The Crimson Guardian stopped there. He would speak no more of the matter of Sailor Moon's father that day. And for the next two weeks, after school, the Scouts met at the mansion to train and to hear fantastic stories about the old Moon Kingdom, and to get to know their new friends.  
  
---------------------------  
  
While the Scouts trained hard to master their weapons, the Techno Sage recuperated in his lair. His defeat at the hands of the Sailor Scouts had shown him one thing. That no matter how flawless his technology was, it was still vulnerable to human tampering. There had to be some way around that, he thought, there just had to be. Then he came up with an idea. I wonderfully evil idea.  
  
"I will make a Dark Scout and a Dark Guardian to counter the Guardians of the Moon and their new allies." He then descended into the depths of this mechanical hive to his factory where his machines were turning out Mecha-Ninjas by the dozens.  
  
As he walked along the assembly lines, he looked at all the different parts of his Ninjas. Sometimes he would pick up a an arm, or a leg, just the odds and ends. Then, he began his work. He used the bits and pieces he collected, and first built out the body of a man, using wires for veins, and battery acid for blood. Then, he took from an ice cold freezer the last part. His own bio-engineered form of skin. With this, and the skeletal face of one of his Ninjas, he formed a face for his Dark Guardian. A handsome face; the opposite of his own. When his creation was done, he took one small chip from his robotic arm, and placed it within the brain of the android. Then he began to work on the Scout. As he created the female form from scratch, he wondered what those women had that made them so powerful. He stopped. He needed to do more research.   
  
"Computer," he ordered. A long rod came down from the ceiling. It bent in the middle, and unfolded itself, revealing a screen. "What is your command, Master?" asked the electronic voice.  
  
"Show me all news and media data on The Sailor Scouts."  
  
"Data download commencing," it said. In seconds it said, "Download complete," and it showed various clippings from the past years. From Sailor V's first appearances in London to the most recent Sailor Scout sightings. As he viewed each one, he took in their poses, their expressions, their faces. Then, he said, "Enough, computer." and the screen folded up again and went back up into the ceiling. He went back to work. Using his photographic memory, he gave the Dark Scout features from different Sailors. The body of Sailor Pluto, black hair like Mars, as short as Mercury's. Then, he gave her the face of Sailor Moon. Except her eyes. When he finished his Scout, and put a chip from his own brain into hers. And then, he gathered together yards upon yards of black cloth.   
  
Many hours later, his Guardian and Scout stood before him, lifeless puppets that needed only his voice to live.  
  
"Awaken, my children." he said. Their heads snapped up. And their eyes opened. They both had eyes that glowed red; deep red…blood red. They looked at him, their master, awaiting his instructions. He stepped towards them, and brought from behind his back two weapons. One he handed to the Dark Guardian, clothed in black leather and armor. "You are Ninja Ken. And this is your sword." It was a short sword, one used only by the deadliest assassins.   
  
"And you," the Sage said to the Dark Scout clad in sable and white, "Are Kusari Gama." and he handed her a sickle with a chain and spiked ball attached to it. Each one a perfect representation of the weapons that bore their names. "You are my creations." he said to them. "My incarnations, for in both of you I have placed a part of my own self. You are extensions of me. Never forget that. Now, what is your primary operative?"  
  
"To destroy the Guardians and The Sailor Scouts," they said.   
  
"Good. Now you need only one thing to be complete," and he took out two onyx crystals. One he put into the Scout's tiara, the other on the Guardian's wrist. "Now, you have my powers as well as all my knowledge. Now go and fulfill your duty."  
  
With that, they turned. In the ceiling above, a section began to open up, revealing a star filled sky. They leaped up and out, and disappeared into the blackness of space.  
  
"Most excellent," said the Techno Sage as he retreated into the depths of his dark domain.   
  
-----------------------------  
  
Amara peeked around the street corner to see Jeremy standing at the cross walk. He looked at his watch, and looked down the opposite side of the street.  
  
"Why don't you just go talk to him?" Michelle said as her head came around under Amara's.   
  
"No!" Amara said.  
  
"Come on, you obviously like him."  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Then why are you following him? He has no secrets to hide anymore."  
  
"Okay, say that I do like him," Amara said grudgingly, "What do you expect me to do?"  
  
"Act like your old self, and just say something. Say 'hi'. Ask him if he'd like to get some lunch."  
  
"You mean like a date?"   
  
"Not a date. Just two friends having lunch together."  
  
"No, I suppose not."  
  
"Then go and ask him!" Michelle said, pushing Amara away from the corner. She stood there, straightened her shirt, and said, "Hey Jeremy."  
  
"Hey," he said, suddenly excited. He walked towards her, but just as she lifted up her hand to wave, he walked on past her to the other side of the street, where Amy was standing, waving. Amara just stood there, stunned in silence, feeling so stupid. Then, Michelle walked up next her and said, "Uh huh. Meatball Head Syndrome. I guess that's the end of that."  
  
"Oh no it's not," Amara said, snapping out of her trance. She grabbed her cousin's hand and said, "Come on, we're following them!"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"I'm glad you could meet me today," Jeremy said as he and Amy walked down the street together.  
  
"Did Kat give you a hard time about getting away?" Amy asked him.  
  
"Oh, she's like that with everybody. Comes with a non existent social life."  
  
"That's a shame. She seems so popular." Amy said, concerned.  
  
"I know. She should get out more. Speaking of getting out of things, when are you going to get out of that school uniform and into something a little classier? Maybe something in red? Or maybe a little number in fuchsia? I hear neon green's a popular color. "  
  
"Oh goodness," Amy said laughing, "I could never dress in anything like that."  
  
"Oh come on, you underestimate yourself,' he replied. "I think you have a nice little figure. It's just perfect for this." he said as he put his arm around her and kissed her.   
  
Amy blushed as he pulled away after a minute. "Aren't you going a little fast?" she asked him.  
  
"Hey, I live in the fast lane," he said shrugging and giving his million dollar grin.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Did you see that?!" Amara said, pointing at the couple, totally outraged. "Did you see that?!"  
  
"Yes I saw it," Michelle said, backing away. "It was cute."  
  
"CUTE?!?! It's indecent! She's only a sophomore in high school!"  
  
"What difference does it make? It's no different than Serena and Darien."  
  
"That's not the point!" She said too loud. As Jeremy and Amy turned around, Amara and Michelle had ducked into a bush and clamped their mouths shut.   
  
"Now see what you've done?" Michelle whispered. "Let's just stop right now and go home?"  
  
"Because I am supposed to be protecting the younger Scouts from anything that seems like a threat."  
  
"He's on our side!"  
  
"He immoral, immature, and indecent!"  
  
"Why are hiding?" Jeremy whispered. The girls jumped and stumbled out of the bushes, landing at Amy's feet.   
  
"You are worse than the others," Amy said. "Now I understand how Serena feels when we spy on her and Darien."  
  
"We weren't spying!" Amara said as she got up, dusting off her jeans and trying to look dignified.   
  
"Of course not," Jeremy said, "You were snooping for good gossip. But you really need to learn to be more covert. My sister's quite good at that. The things she could tell you about from sixteen years of espionage. But she'll never be as good a tracker as I am. Right sis?" he said looking up at a nearby tree. Then, Kat's head popped out of the thick leaves and branches, her head covered by a green helmet adorned in leaves, and her face painted in camouflage paint.   
  
"How did you know I was here?" she asked, angry.  
  
"They don't have pine trees in Japan," he answered. Then, she grunted, hitched up her flower pot, and stomped off, muttering incoherently about needing to learn about Japanese horticulture. "So, what are you going to do now?" he asked Amara and Michelle. "Do you wish join us and do your snooping out in the open, or would you like to continue following us at a distance?"  
  
"Neither," Amara said walking away from them all. "I admit that thus far I have behaved like a child. So now, I am going home."   
  
But she was stopped short. For at that moment, a car full of paparazzi came pulling up, flashing cameras left and right. Jeremy put his arms around all three girls, and said, "Say cheese!" as the car sped away.  
  
Within the hour, papers were plastered all over the city with headlines such as, "NO WOMAN IS SAFE!" and, "CAPITALIST CASANOVA STEALS HEARTS OF JAPAN!"  
  
"I think it's a very good picture of us," Jeremy said looking at a copy of the latest news paper. "I think I'll add it to my collection."  
  
"I need to go call my mom," Amy said, almost crying with the shame and embarrassment.   
  
"I need to call a lawyer," Amara said as she and Michelle stomped away in a huff.  
  
"Oh come on! Don't go, I was only kidding!" Jeremy called to the three retreating, insulted girls. "I'll get this whole thing straightened out! D&%# paparazzi!!" he shouted as he threw the paper to the ground and stomped up and down on it.   
  
AN: Just so ya'll know, Kat's supposed to be 18. She's been a klutz since she could crawl('17 of kilutziness' )and a snoop ever since she could walk and talk ( '16 years of espionage' ), plus Jim's been having to deal with his older sister's clumsiness all his life ( Jim is supposed to be 17). Don't stay silent! Please review!!! 


	5. Chapter Five

AN: here it is, folks! The exciting part!  
  
Chapter Five.  
  
-----------Serena's mind wandered that afternoon as she slept, sprawled out over her school books, and snoring. She dreamed of a far off time and place that she barely recognized. She saw a tall woman standing with a bearded man who's face was covered in shadows. The woman was her mother, Queen Serenity and the man reached down to pick her up. She was a small baby again, only two years old, and the man smiled.  
  
"She's getting bigger every day." He said.  
  
"It's a pity you're not here to see her more often. Serena needs her father." Queen Serenity said to him.  
  
"I wish that I could but my duties leave little time these days. The Negaverse is breaking through and our defenses depend upon the three Knights. Who will lead them if I'm not there?" Then suddenly Serena and her parents were thrust into darkness and she could hear her mother crying.  
  
"NO!" Queen Serenity shouted and wept as the guard brought her news of the battle on Earth..  
  
"I'm sorry Majesty, none survived."  
  
"No, he can't have fallen with them. Not all of them can be lost!" She wept and then she saw Serena. "Oh, my dearest daughter. I'm sorry but your father will not be coming home."------------  
  
Serena cried out and then awoke from her dream to find a nightmare waiting for her.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked, hearing the explosions outside.  
  
"Serena!" Her brother cried as he ran through the house. "It's terrible. There's a Dark Sailor Scout and a Dark Guardian and they're destroying the city!" Serena leaped up and ran outside. She could see the smoke and fire from the front yard of her house. It had to be the doing of the Techno Sage. These were his Dark Incarnations. Serena had to go, she had to fight, but could she do it alone? She resolved herself to go and she hurried quickly down the street and ducked into an ally way.  
  
"Well, here goes." She said. "Let's hope all of that training pays off." She transformed into Sailor Moon and then leaped up to the roof tops. She bounded from building to building until she reached the center of the disturbance. Right in the heart of Downtown Tokyo. By the time she got there though, the Three Guardians had already arrived with Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto not far behind them. Soon Sailors Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus joined them and the battle of their lives ensued.  
  
The Crimson Guardian leaped up and prepared to fight the Dark Scout with his sword, but The Dark Scout laughed maliciously as she used her kusari-gama to throw down the Crimson Guardian from the sky. He landed on a parked car and smashed the roof in.  
  
"Take this." Ninja-Ken said as he sliced through a building with his sword. It slid off of its foundation and collapsed right down on top of Sailors Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune. Sailor Moon gasped when she saw the devastation.  
  
"This must stop!" She commanded then, and jumped into the air to face the Dark Scout. Kusari-Gama turned to face her new opponent and their duel began. Sailor Moon called upon the sword which the Crimson Guardian had given her and she used it to deflect the blows from the Dark Scout's weapon. As Sailor Moon dodged the kama's blade, the weighted chain flailed every which way, nearly hitting Sailor Moon, but she deflected it's blows as well. Then, Kusari grabbed the chain, and flew at Sailor Moon, binding her arms. Sailor Moon stared fully into her opponent's face, and gasped.  
  
"You…You look like…" she stammered as the chain bit into her arms.  
  
"My master gave me this face. It's quite lovely, and looks much better on me," Kusari-Gama said, grinning a stunning, but frightening, grin.  
  
Suddenly, the Crimson Guardian came from nowhere, and with a chop of his right hand, infused with electricity, he severed the chain into a million pieces. And before she could react, he gave Kusari-Gama a kick to her lovely face, sending her into the window of a high rise.   
  
"You okay, Sailor Moon?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah, but this is where Darien usually shows up." she replied.  
  
"Well, he's a little tied up at the moment," he said. They looked down at the street, where the other Scouts and Guardians were surrounded by Mecha Ninjas. And they were having a hard time fighting them. And above them, Tuxedo Mask was dueling with the Dark Guardian. They were duking it out, sword against sword.  
  
"You're quite good," said the Dark Guardian, smiling at his adversary.  
  
"So what?" Tuxedo Mask grunted as he tried to keep the android off him.  
  
"So your good…But your also a stinking fleshy!" he said shrilly as his arm extended, and grabbed hold of Tuxedo Mask's neck from behind! He screamed as the fingers dug into his skin.  
  
"Humans making but mistakes," the Dark Guardian said as he squeezed harder.  
  
"Your…over confident," Tuxedo Mask said as he wedged his sword between them, and sliced off the choking hand. The android shrieked as his severed appendage sparked and spit out battery acid.   
  
"D%$ fleshy!" he said as he reattached his hand without fail. "Now I'm really ticked! Kusari!!!" he screamed. In seconds, she came flying out of the high rise, and used the weight on her chain to hit Tuxedo Mask in the head, knocking him out cold.  
  
"No!!!" screamed Sailor Moon as she jumped up to where her love's body lay. She bent over him, and hugged him. She felt his heart beating as she laid her head on his chest. He was alive, but he had a massive bruise on his head.  
  
"Humans are so fragile," said Kusari-Gama as she watched them. One of her arms was scratched up, revealing wires and metal under the fake skin. She raised her kama, and said, "Now I'll be merciful, and take both your heads in one swing."  
  
"You will not touch them!!" shouted Crimson as he came up behind and jabbed his sword through her stomach. She gasped as she started to shut down.  
  
"Kusari!!" screamed the Dark Guardian as he caught her mechanical body. He stared at her lifeless metal shell, and his eyes began to glow redder. "YOU'RE DEAD YOU STINKING FLESHY!!!!" he shrieked as he stabbed Crimson in the shoulder with his short sword. Sailor Moon ran behind him, screaming as she sliced through the android's chest with her father's sword. Ninja Ken stood straight…then his eyes went out, and he fell over on top of Kusari-Gama.   
  
By then, the other Scouts had made it to the roof where Sailor Moon stood panting from near exhaustion. While Pluto and Gold looked to Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mercury ran over to Crimson, and checked his wound.  
  
"Are you alright, Jeremy?" she asked him gently.  
  
"Yeah," he said weakly, "It's just…a scratch." he said with a weak smile.  
  
"Nonsense," she said, "That's a deep stab wound. You need medical attention."  
  
"We've got all we need in the Caverns," said Gold as he helped carry Darien's body on his shoulder, "We all need to get back there."  
  
"Such a waste," said the voice of the Techno Sage. He appeared from a black orb, and stood, shaking his head at his creations. "But they did accomplish some things."  
  
"You!" shouted Sailor Moon. "You and your creations are monsters!" she said, getting ready to fight him.  
  
"Now now, little Princess, I'm not about to fight opponents that are six feet in the grave. I must make modifications to my children, as well. But next time, you will not find them so easy to terminate." he said as he called up the lifeless metal bodies, like marionettes, and swirled back into his black orb, floating away into the sky.  
  
----------------------  
  
The Scouts took their wounded back to the Crystal Caverns where their injuries were tended to and their broken bodies healed in the crystal chambers. Large round tubes made entirely of crystal came down around the Crimson Guardian, Tuxedo Mask, and the other injured Scouts. They stood still and waited as fresh, pure energy coursed through them, healing, and regenerating them. When they came out again, they were fine, and none the worse for ware.  
  
"Oh Darien." Sailor Moon said hugging him. "I thought you were a goner."  
  
"Hey, no way I'd ever leave you here alone Meatball Head." He told Sailor Moon.  
  
"Well now that that's all over and done with. What's say we celebrate." Gold suggested to them. "We've earned it after all, we've defeated the Techno Sage twice in as many weeks. Let's party!" It was a good idea and they all agreed that after the day they'd had, they were ready for some fun. The girls all went home and changed while the guys hung out and talked. Kat and Lita got stuck with making the snacks though.  
  
"This totally sucks!" Kat shouted from the kitchen. Her hands were elbow deep in dough, and her timer for the pizzas went off. "I kick major Ninja butt for hours, and then I have to cook for these ingrates! Where's my break?"  
  
"Don't complain," Lita said as she took the pizzas out of the oven with one hand while pouring tea with the other. "I should be out there with Jim, in some nice clothes."  
  
"My clothes are nice!" Kat said, washing her hands and arranging food on plates, "Not my fault you couldn't leave and we're the same size."  
  
"Same size my foot," Lita said, turning around. "Your shirts are too small."  
  
"Maybe your chest is too big," Kat muttered as she balanced the dishes on her arms.   
  
"What was that?" Lita asked.  
  
"I said let's just do our best to keep from dropping everything," Kat said, grinning as she walked out to the dining room.   
  
Meanwhile, Michelle was dragging Amara inside. "Come on," she said as she pulled on her cousin's arm.  
  
"No!" Amara said sternly. "I don't see why I have to wear this stupid thing," she said gesturing to her sleeveless, scoop necked red dress.   
  
"He said he likes girls in red," Michelle replied, "Just go up to him and ask for a dance."  
  
"He'll say no," Amara said, crossing her arms.  
  
"You won't know that for sure unless you ask. Now go, or I'll never let you live this down."  
  
"Fine," Amara sighed. She ran her hand through her hair, took a confident step in her red heels, and walked into the dining room. Heads turned as she came in, except Jeremy's. He was turned away from her. As she made her way across the room, Jim and Darien's eyes followed her, and their jaws dropped. Serena went, "Humph," and put shut her boyfriend's mouth. While Lita passed by Jim and spilled some hot tea on his lap.  
  
"OWWWWW!!" Jim yelled as the super hot liquid splashed on him. "What was that for?" he asked Lita, mopping up the mess and blushing.  
  
"Oops," Lit said coyly, "Clumsy me. I must be hanging around Serena too much."  
  
During all this, Amara came up behind Jeremy. She tapped his shoulder, and he turned around. She then saw that he'd been talking to Amy…And she was wearing the same red dress. Amara gagged.  
  
"Hey Amara," Jeremy said, "Something's different about you this evening. Oh, I know, you got a hair cut!"  
  
"No," she said flatly.   
  
"Okay, let's see," he said, pondering hard. "It's not shorter…You got extensions!"  
  
"No," she said a little more sternly.  
  
"So it's not the hair…Hmmm…You got shorter? Taller? Thinner? You got contacts? No, no, no…Give me a minute," he said, holding his head, "I'll get it."  
  
Her face was red with rage, and steam nearly came from her ears. She couldn't take it anymore! "Oh just forget it!!!" she shouted. Then, she gave him a sucker punch to Jeremy's gut, and stormed off as he doubled over in pain. Amy stood there in shock. And the other girls huffed, and followed Amara out the door- except Kat, who stomped upstairs.  
  
"You know," he grunted as Amy helped him up, "I think I may have gone a little too far in my kidding around."  
  
"Well it serves you right," Amy said. "I think she really liked you. But after this, I doubt she'll have patience for you now."  
  
"Yeah, you're right…I'll lay off the jokes   
  
for a while. I promise," he said, lifting his hand in a peace sign. "But right now…I'm in a lot of pain, so if you could call a Medic…" and he fainted to the ground.  
  
------------------------  
  
But during all this, the Techno Sage was in his lair, repairing his android incarnations. Now, they kneeled before their master, heads bowed in shame.  
  
"We failed you, Master," said Kusari-Gama. "We did not complete our primary operative."  
  
"We are unworthy and obsolete," said Ninja Ken.  
  
"Nonsense," the Sage said. He snapped his fingers, and the cables that attached him to his throne came loose, and he stood up. He approached them, and bade them stand. "You, my dear Kusari, are my eyes and ears, and you, Ken, are my right arm. You did not fail. You both gained valuable information. Now rest, my children, and be ready for our next battle. Two tanks came from the ceiling. Kusari and Ken stepped into their respective tanks, and let a webbing of wires and cables surround them and hook up into their arms, legs, and faces. They closed their red eyes and - if the word could be used in this case - slept.   
  
"We shall see who is the victor next time," said the Techno Sage as he returned to his throne, and let the cables reattach themselves into him.   
  
To Be Continued…   
  
AN: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Stay tuned for the Second Book of the Guardian Saga! 


End file.
